youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jayus
Isabella Avila (born ), better known online as Jayus, was an American YouTuber who makes commentaries and life stories similar to the YouTuber Luna. She is best known for her hilarious drug stories, IDGAF attitude and a mouth worst than a sailor. About Jayus is a fairly new YouTuber. She plays games such as GTA5, Minecraft, Skate 3 and the Call of Duty games while telling funny stories about her life or talking about random stuff. The word "jayus" is an Indonesian, Malaysian, Filipino word meaning someone who tells a joke so unfunny that you help but laugh. In her own words she "thought it fit" so she used it. History Jayus joined YouTube on April 13, 2016 and posted her first video April 17, 2016. Isabella just turned 16 when she posted her first video which was I GOT HYPNOTISED. On April 20, 2016 she posted a video called Foster Care where she explained to everyone that she doesn't live with her parents and is instead in the foster system. She didn't go into detail about why she's in the system but instead tells stories of her crazy and funny experiences in different homes. Later on May 13,2016 she posted her video Dear A****** she goes on a rant about her "A****** father" trying to shut down her YouTube channel. She fights back by again being funny and sarcastic and goes down the list of all cuss words in the English language. On June 5, 2016 she posted her 1000 Subscriber Q&A Special where she answers the question "Why do you hate your parents so much? What did they do?" where she goes into a bit more detail about what happened between her and her parents. We know that her mother left and moved across the country when she was very young and that her parents treated her like poorly ever since she came out as a lesbian at the age of 14. It is implied that her dad beat her, but she has yet to go into much detail yet. On Just 5, 2016 Isabella posted the video IM REALLY SORRY where she explains that she is taking a break on YouTube. She continues to stay active on her other social media sites. On twitter she's given us multiple reasons to why she is on a break from reason like she doesn't have a computer anymore and that her foster parents won't let her post. She assures us though that she will be back as soon as she can and that she has some big plans for when she returns. Personal Life Isabella was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Around the age of 12 she moved to California where she is still living now and is a Senior in High School. Her parents were never married and as a child she frequently went back and forth between Nevada/California and New Jersey to visit both her mom and her dad. Isabella has 10 siblings and is the 3rd child. At the start of her Junior year of high school an unknown incident happened that caused Isabella to be placed in Foster Care. She has an amazing sense of humor about the whole thing making jokes and even telling stories about her experiences in the system. Isabella plays multiple instruments including guitar, electric bass, cello and the piano; but is most proficient at the double bass. Isabella, being 6'2", also plays varsity basketball and has told us that she may play in college. She has told us she wishes to major in either Game and Interactive Media Design or Software Engineering. She wants to make video games for a living but also wants to continue making YouTube videos as she says, "It would be sick af to still make videos later on". Personality Jayus has a someone common personality for YouTube. It is her relaxed and comical sense of humor that has caused her to grow so quickly though. Jayus isn't like most females on YouTube. She isn't really considered an "eGirl" or a "cybers***". She doesn't need or even want to use her sexuality to gain popularity from the male fan base like most girls on YouTube, being a lesbian and all. She even made fun of these so called "eGirls" in her video Types of eGirls Instead she has to use her raw humor and straight up stupidity to get her viewers engaged. Termination On June 18, 2018, her Jayus YouTube Channel was terminated for Violating YouTube's Community Guidelines. In addition, her Twitter (@Jayus_YT) was also suspended. Quotes *"It can be like were friends, except like I do all of the talking and you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you" *"He was f****** knuckle shuffling his p*** pump" *"I used to smoke with cows" *"I'm a bit of a hooligan" *"I'm legit being forced to be vegan" *"OH NO! Looks like I've exposed myself" *"YouTube better chill before we myspace their a**" *"Someone buy me a bag of d****!" *"Almost got hit by a car. Don't ride bikes and play Pokemon GO children." *"oh f***, I forgot to eat" Trivia *Jayus first started playing video games at the age of 4 and started out with the original playstation and played games like GTA and Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure *She is 6'2" *Jayus still doesn't have a driver's license *She is dyslexic and has a lot of trouble spelling Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers